What the heck izzat?
by Chokachu Neko
Summary: Hey, Chokachu Neko here! This is my first time here, so please don't flame me! R&R! This is an Omake involving myself and the Weiß Kreuz guys. It's not exactly the best, but I think it's fairly funny.


ß : What the heck izzat?  
  
"It's a beta sign!" Ken yelled.  
"That's not what it's called!" Aya hollered in return.  
"All right," Ken snorted as he crossed his arms, "what's it called then?"  
"Uh..."  
The two glared at each other while Yoji and Omi sighed; Omi plugged in his headphones while Yoji flipped through a magazine and hoped that the greenhouse wouldn't shatter with all the shouting.  
"It's called a Schauffer-S! Now shuddup and let me get some sleep!" a voice called out in annoyance as a bucketful of water sloshed down on both Aya and Ken.  
"All right," Aya growled as he toweled his hair and pointed to the second-story window, "who let that psycho in?"  
Everyone turned to look at Yoji, who just smiled one of his dazzling smiles that would have turned any female to jelly, but since the people he was smiling to were males, all he got in return for his smile were various thrown objects which were thankfully in Omi's case, non-lethal.  
A creature that was a mixture of a Chocobo and Pikachu came hopping down from the second-storey window and landed on Omi's head-  
" Neko," Ken grumbled, "you need to get help. A cross between a Chocobo and Pikachu?"  
"It could've been a cross between Penpen and Parappa the Rapper, so shut up," Neko the Chokachu replied.  
"What is it this time?" Aya mumbled as he took off his shirt and grabbed another one, while his fans drooled.  
Neko the Chokachu hopped down from Omi's head. "Besides telling you guys that ß symbol is called a Schauffer-S (I think) - just thought you'd like to know that you guys have two phonecards out now."  
Cash register noises went off in Aya's brain. Royalties. Yum.  
"But they're kinda...icky." Neko wadded off to Ken, who picked the Chokachu up and settled it on his shoulders.  
"Icky? US?!" Yoji choked.  
"Well maybe just you Yoji-kun, since you're the least popular Weiß - but anyway, the phonecards look kinda icky to me since you guys aren't on it. Just your seiyuu."  
"Ah," the Weiß nodded, except for Yoji.  
"What's this about me being the least popular Weiß?" Yoji asked.  
"That's just it, Yoji-kun," the Chokachu answered, "somehow you don't have as much fans as the other three do."  
"Why is Aya so popular?" Yoji asked.  
"Trenchcoat."  
"Ken?"  
"He's great with kids."  
"Omi?!" Yoji's voice went up another note.  
"The youngest is always one of the more popular ones."  
Yoji was about to say more, but Aya cut him off-  
"AAAH! AYA-KUN!! PUT THAT SWORD DOWN!"  
"But you said I cut him off-"  
"Not that way!"  
"Oh."  
"Anyway, besides phonecards- you guys have that Piece of Heaven and It's Too Late singles out now, and the Anime Soundtrack Album on the 21st."  
More cash register noises went off in Aya's brain.  
"Not to mention those two eps already out on videotape and LDs-"  
*ka-ching ka-ching ka-ching*  
"Ooh, there's even doujinshi!  
*ka-ching ka-ching ka-ching*  
"Too bad you don't get any money from those."  
*ka-ching?* "Whaaaat?" Aya gasped.  
"Not a cent. Pity, since some of the stuff is pretty... interesting." The Chokachu grinned maliciously.  
"Yaoi?" Omi asked in a weak voice.  
The Chokachu nodded.  
Ken made a face. "What sort of pairing have they come up with?"  
The Chokachu tossed assorted doujinshi on the floor. The Weiß went through the doujinshi and turned fascinating shades of colors to rival the flowers they had all over the place.  
"Yoji x Omi??" Omi gagged.  
"Ken x... AYA?!" Aya choked.  
"GROSS!"  
"Hey Aya - they've drawn you as girl in here - you look really cute!" Ken grinned.  
"How come Aya's the uke in every pairing he's in?" Yoji wondered. He peered closely at the doujinshi and chuckled. "Whoah, if you were anything like in this doujinshi, Aya - even I want you as a girlfriend - I mean, boyfriend. Hell, both."  
Ken whistled. "Man, the Aya in this doujinshi has great-"  
Aya drew his sword.  
"-legs."  
Aya went for Ken; but suddenly Ken was surrounded by several ten-year-old boys, who glared at Aya.  
"You're not gonna hurt our Ken-'nii-san are you?" one boy whimpered.  
"Uh... no."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
The boys disappeared and Aya grumbled as he put his sword away.  
"Anything else we should know about?" Omi asked the Chokachu.  
"You have the Dramatic Collection III out some time later...uh, I think that's it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Oh yeah! For the collectors - Animage and Animedia have cool freebies of you guys in their [9 September] issues! Animage has Weiß Kreuz postcards while Animedia's giving out Weiß Kreuz cassette labels." The Chokachu slid off Ken's shoulders, waved a wing in goodbye and disappeared.  
"Hey Aya," Yoji snickered, "you do look good in these doujinshi."  
"Shut up." 


End file.
